New beginning with a tinge of excitement
by anti-princessx3
Summary: ashton is an in between kind of girl... she meets an interesting family that comes to her school...but thay can't be the cullens there is like three times the size and none of them have the same names... it's good i promise you... just read it :
1. Introduction

Introduction

I've always been somewhat in between. I'm not gorgeous but I'm still pretty. I know this because there's always rumors of someone liking me sometimes they're true. So these people obviously have to have some taste. I'm not fat but I'm not skinny, I guess you could say I still got some baby fat. Over the years I've learnt to become content with my body, features, and personality. My friends are pretty cool and I love them all. With groups everyone has a title. Mine is the happy go lucky type with an attitude. If someone were to talk about my friends or me, I would more likely go straight to the person and tell them right off. Like I seriously would bitch them right out, but I could also be considerate. I remember one quite girl had said some shit about me I just went to confront her and she never did talk about me again. So basically people's first impression of me is "intimidating" but I'm only like that if you're on my bad side.

It's raining on this wonderful Friday night. No surprise there. It's been raining for about the past year. Something with the ozone layer prevents the sun to show any sign of a new season. It's always spring. Rain, clouds, wind, and that about sums it up. It's depressing but to every bad side there is always a bright one. I mean most girls have been kissed in the rain by now. Then there's also the fact of those people who used to like dancing in the rain cover themselves up pretty good now. I don't think I could ever lose interest in that though.

Other than the raining facts, tonight is my 15 birthday and we're up partying, celebrating. The plan's tonight was planned ever since school started. It would be the first big party of the year held that year because luckily my friend's mom, Rebecca, was out for the weekend and it was just her and her brother there. So literally everything went overboard there was everything happening tonight, from hot boxing the bathroom to having a shots room. I think half the school was here even a little bit of the grade12 I don't know. Every drink that was acceptable was here. A couple volunteers were staying sober and watch over the party so it doesn't get out of hand. Catholic schools have more thorough thinkers that care about a lot of people.

I however have a good beer and weed buzz going on. I wasn't too bad. Not completely fucked but pretty good to say the least. I'm walking around laughing and talking. This was turning out to be a good start to the year. Monday's gossip will go overboard of course, but by the looks of it not much people will remember what really happened.

Since starting at this school last semester I feel I'm doing good. Lot's of friends and good grades. No boyfriend but I don't have the time to be tied down. I don't date, I don't have a clue why, I just don't. I crush because that's what is expected but nothing goes further than that. I just hate getting caught up in emotions the just screw you over and after a while that's all you think about.

This is me, I live an in between, normal life.

_I changed the story because I wasn't liking the first one. It has the same basic story just more thoughts and better grammar._


	2. Chapter 2

First Monday of Many

So, today is Monday and I'm figuring out what to wear today. I go to a uniform school, so you would think it would be easy to choose. Wrong. My school has a lot of different styles to choose from.

For example the Goth style would be all black accessorized with black jewelry. Preppy style would be to have the skirt the socks the cardigan and the headband. People who don't care about how they look or don't have too much money have just a pant and a blouse.

My style changes with my mood and mine is sometimes copied. I don't notice but I've heard people talking behind my back saying I wore stuff the preppy kids wore first. I don't care I just told them off.

Today however I'm troubled. Usually I would wear a skirt that was just above my knees, with knee socks. Unlike people who roll them up so that they look like an oversized belt. With a red rugby and sometimes a cardigan accessorized with my favorite jewelry.

Today feel different though, like I should actually go out and make myself look nice. A lot of people tell me I look nice with my regular but today for some reason I feel like dressing up.

So I got my kilt and put on tight with ballet flats. Standing in front of my closet, shirtless, I chose my red rugby with a black cardigan. Next I went to my jewelry and chose out my fancy ones.

I got wrap around belt. It's silver and it's just there to show off, not to actually be used as a belt. I got necklace with a black glittery star and put it on. Chose out my black lip ring and then put on my usual due with black eyeliner and a smoky shadow with the shade of gray. I then used my play boy lipstick to finish it off.

After everything was done except my hair I wondered if I should leave it down or put it up. I decided to leave it down in curls. I put a bow in by my bangs, so that my hair wouldn't get in my face too much.

After I had looked at myself and saw I was presentable. I started to gather up my books and put them in my bag, I put in a reading book just incase. Unfortunately I got Twilight, which I am sure I will be made fun of. I'm circulating again. I already read all the books I bought last month and now I'm reading my books over again until I can get new ones. I made sure to grab all my home work, done or not.

I hate the excuse I forgot it. Might as well just bring it in and tell the teacher straight up that I didn't do it. What's the hassle of them calling my parents telling them I need to be more organized?

I don't eat breakfast, but I bring a snack for the bus if I do get hungry. I pack sand which and a juice box for lunch. How I envied the people in grade school who had the luxury of having a surprise lunch because their moms packed them. Not that my mom is mean or something, she is just a single mother with four kids including me.

I'm the oldest and just thankful I get everything I want. I mean most parents who are as middleclass as me, would not get to go to a uniform school and afford everything it has to offer.

This being said, I work hard to get average grades in an Academic class that the teacher has no attitude of wanting to be there with. I think about this a lot and yes I love my mom but sometimes it's hard to have to watch the kids more than I have my own life. How I love to get away on overnight fieldtrips or sleeping over at friends to get drunk.

Most parents call me irresponsible. They just don't know the whole story and my own get away. Here's the catch about the whole situation though. My mom works as a drug and alcohol counselor. I don't have a problem with it or even about it. She just might have a problem with me.

I do dip into both of those things and yes, I would do it any time I get the chance but I'm not addicted. I can say no. For example a math test or any test I will not do anything along those lines so I can have my full concentration.

In grade 7, I went to a test baked and I failed with 42%. Luckily I was able to make it up by doing the corrections and getting 10 % back. From then on school comes first before anything like that.

I'm at the bus stop now and I see some people I know. I just stand there listening to my I-pod though. I'm not a morning person and I don't like anyone bugging me first thing.

People found that out when they kept talking to me on the bus and I was like SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I TAKE YOU GAD DAMN HEAD OFF. Then when someone laughed at me I turned around. Luckily my revenge was taken when she was walking to get off the bus and my foot *accidentally* slipped.

Everyone started laughing at her and she cried the whole day. Next time she saw me, she tried confronting me and telling me I was mean, and that when she laughed it was nothing. I just told her next time maybe she'll shut up and my foot won't end up her ass.

After that no one bugged me. It was pretty much because she was a very popular person who was very sluttish. I showed her up and she wasn't used to people yelling back. Now she still does whatever she wants, but she doesn't mess with me.

For that I am happy.

The bus is here. I have a tingling sensation that something is going to change today. Something about me is going to change.


End file.
